half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Gonome
RE: Alternate theory "Gonomes may also be soldiers who were attacked by headcrabs" I don't think so, the explanation for the Zombine's differences to regular zombies comes from their biotech enhancements. The human soldiers of the HECU had no such modifications, they were just ordinary humans. Besides, in Opposing Force we also see ordinary, slow zombies made out of soldiers, so they clearly don't become Gonomes right away. --MattyDienhoff 04:55, 3 March 2008 (UTC) :WHAT THE F*** ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? If you're talking about the one at the start who throws the scientist, he acts like a normal zombie because you're in a small area with no guns. If you're talking about the normal zombies in the "gonome nest" (the furnace), they're not even wearing uniforms. They're unlucky scientists who decided to hide with the soldiers. 18:07, 22 July 2008 (UTC)The Guy Who Wrote Half The Article ::So your theory is that normal zombies are the result of a headcrab infesting a scientist, and gonomes are the result of headcrabs infesting soldiers? There is no evidence to support that explanation and no such distinction is made in-game. The zombie at the start in camo fatigues is not the only Marine zombie you see, you also see them much later in the tunnels underneath one of the aquatic labs, among other places. Why hadn't they immediately turned into gonomes? Furthermore, the uniforms the gonomes wear (what little you can see of them, only the pants) are science team uniforms, not urban camo, suggesting that their hosts are scientists, not soldiers. ::And I'd appreciate it if you could argue your point without swearing, it's unnecessary. --MattyDienhoff 02:23, 23 July 2008 (UTC) Y'know, I always theorized that maybe there were other soldiers with PCVs aside from Shephard that were infected; indeed, the other friendly soldiers you encounter do have PCVs. Maybe the headcrab "grew over" the vests and it caused the bulge on the chest, among other things. 20:39, 6 May 2009 (UTC) In HL2 E1? what do you mean the gonome is in half life 2 episode 1,... are you talking about the zombine?DragonLordAidan 17:33, 7 May 2008 (UTC) Yes, the zombine is the same idea as a gonome, has the same armor that's tougher than that of an actual soldier and has the same sprinting ability. I know I'm probably wrong, but was that a Gonome or Gonome-like zombie on one of the medical tables in the hospital.....cause it really didn't look like the other zombies...in my opinion. Dark Ridley 03:51, 23 July 2008 (UTC) :No, it wasn't. That was a Poison Zombie. --MattyDienhoff 04:42, 23 July 2008 (UTC) "Create nests" What does this mean? Anyone? 11:20, 16 July 2008 (UTC) :Um, in Opposing Force you encounter Gonomes in some old furnace, and in it the walls and ceilings are covered with some kind of alien, solidified muck (possibly of similar properties to the mucous stuff they throw at you), that might be what the article is talking about. --MattyDienhoff 16:42, 16 July 2008 (UTC) Mutation Is it possible that the Gonome is a vital part to the Headcrab-Gonarch life cycle? GOnome, GOnarch. Could it be possible that when a Gonome evolves further, the Headcrab and a larg portion of the host will fuse and result in a small Gonarch, which will then be able to grow into the giant creepy thing we know and hate? :If I may quote the first paragraph of the Gonarch article: The Gonarch is a boss enemy from Half-Life. The final phase of the lowly Headcrab, it is encountered in a protracted battle taking place in one of the last chapters of Half-Life, Gonarch's Lair. Only a single Gonarch is encountered by Gordon Freeman during the game. It seems that a Headcrab itself, without a host, becomes a Gonarch. Smelltheashes 03:10, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Gonome Canonocity Argument If the science of the Gonome is canon and part of the later games, then it would make sense to have Gonomes in Ravenholm. Since The Black Mesa incident had taken at least 2 days, and Ravenholm was ruined for long enough for Alyx and the rest of Black Mesa East to notice the problem, than the absence of Gonomes in the chapter either means you were fortunate enough to avoid them, or Valve removed them from the Half-Life canon. Should this be acknowledged in the article? --Smelltheashes 19:14, August 21, 2010 (UTC) *We don't exactly what causes a gonome to arise, their may be varying factors that lead to it. It's even possible that its the result of a subspecies of headcrab that looks similar to the mainline one. Dark Ridley 00:18, August 23, 2010 (UTC) ** Ah. I see your point. I guess we can leave it out of the article then, but I still think it's simply another Gearbox creation that was ignored by Valve. --Smelltheashes 03:07, August 23, 2010 (UTC)